


Riots? Oh Right! Those Riots!

by cutielemon07



Series: What Really Happened at 10 Downing Street [6]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielemon07/pseuds/cutielemon07
Summary: David Cameron, Nick Clegg and London Mayor Boris Johnson return from their respective holidays to have a meeting with Home Secretary Theresa May about the riots in London.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now this was written when I turned 18. No literally. The London Riots were happening over my 18th birthday. Literally overshadowed it. Not cool.

Prime Minister David Cameron had returned from his holidays relatively disgruntled. So had Deputy Prime Minister Nick Clegg. And Home Secretary Theresa May. And London Mayor Boris Johnson. The four equally pissed off politicians were crowded in David Cameron's office in 10 Downing Street. 

"Why did they choose _now_ to riot?" Theresa asked. Though it was closer to snapping. 

"Because the plebs don't appreciate that I work hard for my holidays." David said. "I mean, I turn up to parliament three times a week and then there's Prime Minister's Questions..."

"Because they don't appreciate my city." Boris scoffed. "That should be obvious."

"Because the Tory policies suck?" Nick offered. The three Tories turned to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Theresa poked her bony finger into Nick's chest.

"Well, maybe if you included more Liberal Democrat policies-"

"Not going to happen." David said.

"But-"

"No, Clegg. You stupid naïve little man." Theresa said. "You already have five Lib-Dems in the cabinet."

"That was from the deal that led to this coalition." Nick said. "Without me, you wouldn't be in office."

The three Tories looked at Nick and Boris started laughing.

"Nick. You idiot. Of course we would be in office. And these riots won't do a thing against David's government." Boris wiped away tears.

"You guys are laughing at me!" Nick's lower lip trembled. "Stop it! You're so mean!" He ran out of the room.

"He'll be back." David said and the meeting started.

* * *

Later on, David turned on the telly. His eyes widened and he stood up from his chair. "Theresa! Boris! Get in here!"

Theresa and Boris rushed into David's office to see Nick Clegg on the telly. He was bloodied, bruised and shirtless, throwing rocks at car windows near the UKIP headquarters.

"I ought to have him arrested." Theresa narrowed her eyes.

"The little blighter." Boris shook his head.

* * *

The next morning, Nick turned up in David's office looking sheepish.

"Fine. We'll try to put more Lib-Dem policies forward. No guarantees." David said sternly.

Nick nodded and left David's office. David simply sighed. Maybe controlling the Lib-Dems would involve grabbing them _literally_ by the short and curlies rather than just _figuratively_.


End file.
